


amicus certus in re incerta

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Gen, Historical, Medieval
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutan, panah, dan buruan Stanislav. Elizaveta menimang apel di balik pohon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amicus certus in re incerta

**amicus certus in re incerta**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Slovakia, Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : historical!canon.

* * *

.

[ _**amicus**_ _certus in re incerta_ ] – [ a sure friend in an unsure matter]

.

.

* * *

Pohon-pohon seperti jeruji. Stanislav mencabut anak panahnya dari batang salah satu pohon yang paling tinggi, berada di puncak tanah bergelombang yang tak seberapa. Ia mendengar derap kaki dan rerantingan yang diinjak, kemudian satu buah kecil yang layu dan kering dilempar, memantul di batang yang hanya beberapa langkah dari Stanislav.

Stanislav menyeringai kecil dan membidik.

Buah kering dilemparkan lagi, mengenai panah Stanislav bahkan sebelum ia melepaskannya.

"Elizaveta." Stanislav akhirnya membuka salah satu matanya yang tertutup. Ah, padahal ia benar-benar dalam posisi dan kesempatan sempurna untuk menembak seekor burung untuk makan malam. "Kalau kau ingin berburu, anak panahku bukan sasarannya, asal kau tahu."

Elizaveta keluar dari balik dua pohon yang besar-besar, tetapi pendek. Ia menimang sebuah apel yang sudah digigit separuh, kemudian buah kering lain ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. Berujung pada sebuah lubang kecil di pohon. Barangkali ada tupai yang menjadi terganggu di dalam sana.

"Kalau kau kesal dengan orang-orang Turk, jangan incar aku," katanya, dengan malas mengambil satu lagi anak panah, mengarahkannya pada angkasa, lalu ia bersiul. Seekor burung kecil terbang dari ranting, dan anak panah yang sudah terarah kemudian mengekorinya.

"Aku tidak kesal." Elizaveta bersandar pada pohon yang agak kecil. "Cuma, ya, tolonglah mengerti sedikit. Partisi adalah kiamat kecil untuk sebuah kerajaan."

Burung kecil barusan jatuh. Stanislav terkekeh bangga. "Kali pertama aku bangun," katanya, memungut calon pengisi kuali supnya dari tanah, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kecil di pinggang belakang, "adalah beberapa saat sebelum Samo mengomando kesadaran kebangsaan bangsa Slavia terhadap bangsa Avar. 'Beberapa saat' di sini adalah suatu waktu yang tidak pasti. Siapa yang bisa mengira-ngira seberapa tidak akuratnya ukuran waktu? Dan betapa menipunya ingatan itu?"

"Dan kau sudah merasakan pahitnya partisi sejak saat itu? Hei, setahuku, Moravia juga Bohemia tidak melakukan itu padamu." Elizaveta menghentikannya di sana. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan, tentang ia yang merasa tetap tenang karena setidaknya masih ada Stanislav di istana bersamanya, karena ia masih punya sekutu, dan sekutu itu tak begitu jahat padanya—dan segala kelegaan lain yang membuatnya lebih tenang karena orang-orang Turk bukanlah satu-satunya yang kuat, tetapi mengatakan semuanya barangkali akan membuat Stanislav tak nyaman.

"Bukan tentang partisi. Ini tentang sebuah ...," helaan napas panjang terjadi, Stanislav mencengkeram anak panahnya yang masih berlumuran darah buruan, "tetapi tentang masa lalu yang lebih bebas, dan membandingkannya dengan masa sekarang. Itu setara dengan partisi, dalam konteks tertentu."

Elizaveta membuat lingkaran di atas tanah dengan ujung kakinya. Di atas dedaunan yang langsung remuk.

"Besok aku akan ke Pressburg. Dan mengubahnya menjadi kota utamaku."

Stanislav mendengar koak dari kejauhan dan ia mencengkeram anak panah di tangannya lagi. Dalam satu kejapan mata dia berputar pada tumitnya dan menembakkan anak panah ke barat, mengarah pada kejauhan dan melewati wajah Elizaveta.

Mata Elizaveta membeliak. Nyaris saja ia mendapati hidungnya dikuliti panah dari arah samping, dan ia harus meredakan napasnya yang memburu.

"Jika kau marah padaku, maka, katakanlah sekarang."

"Siapa bilang?" Stanislav berjalan melintas di depan Elizaveta tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Aku tidak marah."

_Marah_ itu bergema di hutan. Elizaveta mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan tak mendapati apa-apa lagi. Dia boleh jadi selamat dari kematian dan ia juga mungkin, mulai sekarang, harus melakukan sesuatu untuk dan bersama Roderich yang menantinya di Habsburg, dan kerajaannya butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menegakkan pilar-pilar yang ada—

—tetapi mendapatkan kebencian dari Stanislav bukanlah juga suatu kabar baik.

Lengan atas kirinya masih sakit. Pertarungan dengan Utsmaniyah bukan satu cerita hari kemarin yang bisa diulas lagi dengan kepala dingin dan hati yang ringan. Ia tak lagi mengangkat tangannya. _Nyeri_.

"Apa kalimat pertama yang akan menjadi salammu untuk istana Pressburg?"

Di depannya, beberapa langkah, Stanislav sudah siap dengan anak panah baru yang mengarah tepat pada wajah Elizaveta.

Konyol jika ia mati karena anak panah yang sama dengan yang menusuk perut burung-burung, sementara di waktu sebelumnya ia selamat dari serangan Turk. Elizaveta mencari apapun yang ia punya di punggung, yang biasa menjadi tempatnya mengikat pedang atau apapun.

Tidak ada. Dia tadi mengekor Stanislav dengan alasan impulsif. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa kewaspadaan.

Ini memang merupakan cara yang sangat tidak menarik untuk mati. Tapi ia tak punya cara lain lagi.

" _Jadilah saksi dari aku yang akan tetap menghunuskan pedang meski hidupku porak-poranda_."

Stanislav tersenyum kecil.

Anak panah melesat, melaju lebih cepat daripada niat Elizaveta untuk berlari, dan ujung tajamnya berakhir pada lengannya. Hanya meleset sedikit dari bekas luka yang belum kering di balik tuniknya."

" _Sssh ... argh_ ..." Tetapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri tegak.

"Jangan dicabut." Stanislav berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kalau kau memang ingin marah padaku, lampiaskan saja dengan kata-kata!" Elizaveta mulai terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit. Tangannya yang lain terlalu gemetaran untuk mencabut anak panah tersebut.

Stanislav yang mengulurkan tangan. Mencabut senjatanya dengan sekali tarik, seolah ia bisa melakukannya meski tanpa niat sekalipun. Ia mengangkat panah itu seraya menyengir ria, "Aku punya obat untuk mengurangi racun yang dtinggalkan Utsmaniyah untukmu."

" _Sssh..._ "

"Kaukira aku akan membunuhmu?" Stanislav tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Elizaveta dengan segala niat baik yang ia punya. "Penawar racunnya akan bekerja beberapa saat lagi. Tunggu saja. Agak membuat lemah memang, sedikit. Dan ... satu hal."

Elizaveta menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari makna, dan ia rasa bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata pun, ia bisa tahu. Ia menutup mata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Tangan kirinya mati rasa, tangan kanannya sempat bergetar hebat beberapa saat, tetapi segera berkurang. Denyut berdentam-dentam di dalam kepalanya kemudian perlahan mereda, dan ia merasakan dingin pada bagian kiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan begitu pelan.

"Bagaimanapun, kita punya musuh yang sama, bukankah begitu?"

**end.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> diambil dari peristiwa perang **ottoman – hungary** di abad keenam belas, yang berakhir pada **partisi hungary** , dan terjadi peristiwa dipindahkannya ibukota kerajaan hungary ke **bratislava/pressburg** (yang sekarang merupakan ibukota negara slovakia). dan **habsburg** , sang dinasti baru di eropa tengah, pun menjadi pemilik tahta hungary. [sumber olahan: slovak-republic dot org]
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: fetish nisanya orang memanah sih ;A; dan akhirnya kesampean bikin friendship!slovakia/hungary. though the relation between the two is complicated over the complicated history and 'dark period', at least selama 800 tahun slovakia berada dalam kekuasaan hungary, pasti ada yang bisa diolah dari personifikasinya ya kan ya ;;
> 
> dan soal sejarah bangkitnya bangsa slavia di tangan **samo** (pedangang frank) sebagai awal mula dari hidup slovakia ... kuambil karena di situlah kesadaran kebangsaan muncul so yeah entahlah saya baru belajar sedikit so mari saling cari tau biar bisa saling menyadarkan.
> 
> many thankies for reading! o/


End file.
